Walking Together
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: Season 7 canon relationship between Eric and Calleigh. I'll update every week with any E/C moments from Monday's episode. Major Spoilers. E/C... Always fun! Fixed and updated soon...
1. And How Does That Make You Kill?

Disclaimer: I know, I know

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own CSI: Miami or these characters or even the plot. That makes me kinda sad. **

**Spoiler Alert: And How Does That Make You Kill? 7x03 **

**A/N: Ok, so I FREAKED during this part of "And How Does That Make You Kill?" And was a bit… confuzzled? Disappointed? During the end. So yeah. Let's go.**

She was hardly paying attention anymore. She just scanned the therapist's notes, only trying to find anything that would point to a killer. So, at first, she didn't even know she was reading about Eric.

_Being shot really put things into perspective. Made me think about my future, settling down. Be nice if it were Calleigh._

Whoa. Wait. She did a double take. Calleigh? That was- that was her. Her head was spinning, but she didn't even have time to think before Eric noticed the look on her face.

"Find something?" he asked curiously, trying to look at what she was reading.

"No," she said quickly, stowing the paper away. He didn't need to know she had read what he had told his therapist. That was private. "I think this is a bust," she told him. _Ha. _A bust in finding a suspect, maybe. But personally, emotionally? This was no bust.

He couldn't stop wondering if Calleigh had read his file. He knew that if she did, she would know how he really felt about her. He wanted to know if she had read it- he wanted to know where they stood.

"Rough day," she said as she walked outside, which was where he was. She was smiling and her green eyes were bright. He loved that. Of course, he loved everything about her.

"Hey, I was wondering," he began. "Did you read my file?"

"Would it matter if I did?" _Ooh, good question. _Did he want her to know?

"Well, just, it wasn't in my batch, so I figured…" Figured maybe she knew he wanted to 'settle down' with her.

"We make a good team." He smiled at her, and she turned and started to walk away. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

_Yeah, _he thought, rather stupidly. _Whoa, wait a sec. _What did she mean? Had she read it? He was so confused. Was that a rejection? A hint? He decided to take it one step at a time, hoping she'd walk with him.

**A/N: My mom was all, "That sounds like a rejection to me." I was like, NO! Haha. Please review. Only Mila has so far, and I'm kinda sad and un-motivated… But I WILL udate every week like I promised…**


	2. Raging Cannibal

**A/N: I know this is really late, but I was so un-motivated. First of all, there wasn't a good E/C moment, and then no one reviewed… So yeah. I'm hoping to update quickly this week, and hopefully there will actually be something to write about. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!**

They followed the blood on the plants, guns drawn, Calleigh behind Eric. And there, lying in the middle of a clearing was another body.

"This guy was Russian mob, too," Eric noted, examining the body.

"How can you tell?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"These tattoos," he explained. "They read like a criminal resume. This cat here, it means he was a thief."

She smiled sweetly, genuinely. "Sometimes I forget you're half Russian."

He smiled back, also sweet and genuine. "I went through this phase where I wanted to know everything about Russia. Didn't always like what I found," he confided.

She just looked at him with those sparkling green eyes, both of their thoughts going in a hundred different directions, none related to the case at hand.

**A/N: Yes, I know. That pretty much sucked. But I didn't have a whole lot to go on, and I had to hurry, because it was almost a week late… So yeah. Just review and I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Bombshell

A/N: Yayyy

**A/N: Yayyy! New chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ PMed me about my whole, "Help Me!" A/N Chapter thing. Thanks to TexasJen for this idea. Please read and review!!**

He figured he'd fill her in on the new evidence. It was certainly interesting, if nothing else.

But that wasn't _really _thought about the whole baby carriage thing.

When he saw Natalia bent over the baby carriage, examining it, he had to make a comment to distract himself.

_"You expecting?" Images of Calleigh leaning over a baby carriage floated through his mind._

_"Cute." _

Where was Calleigh, anyway? He walked around the lab looking for her, still thinking. _There. _A flash of blonde hair.

"Hey, Cal!" he called out.

She turned to him, a smile on her face. "What's up, Eric?"

He told her all about the stroller scam, with the aluminum foil blanket.

"Whatever happened to just flipping burgers?" she asked.

He chuckled at her as another vivid image appeared in his mind. A dark-skinned, dark-haired little girl with those gorgeous sometimes green, sometimes blue eyes.

_Settling down. _Those words echoed in Calleigh's head as she thought about the whole stroller thing. Settling down involved a family… and that's what the whole Eric-and-the-stroller thing made her think about.

It was funny how thought-provoking a stupid baby carriage could be.

**A/N: Yeah, who knew? Haha. The whole, "What happened to just flipping burgers?" thing came from one of my favorite episodes of CSI: Las Vegas, **_**Gum Drops**_**. So… I hope you liked that. I did. I think it's my favorite chapter so far… although "And How Does That Make You Kill?" just excites me… Sadly, there is no new episode next week, so there will most likely not be an update… Please review though! **


	4. Wrecking Crew

**A/N: I cannot possibly convey how disappointed I am. **_**Wrecking Crew **_**was supposed to be fabulously E/C filled. And we got… this. Anywho, this takes place while Calleigh is tracking down the construction supervisor, and then after that wife slaps her. Mostly Eric's thoughts.**

Calleigh was so upset. Not that Eric wasn't. He was, very much, mostly because she was upset.

When that crane had come crashing into the building, he hadn't really been thinking about the witness. He was so scared that something had happened to her.

_"Eric! Eric!" He remembered her shouting, relief flooding his body. _

"I'm trapped, I can't get to you," he had said, wishing more than anything that he could.

And now that they were safe, but the witness was not, having fallen from Calleigh's hand, he knew she was going to do anything in her power to track down who was putting her through this.

Seeing her so hurt, he wanted to wrap her in his arms like he did during that off-duty shooting, which seemed so long ago. He went to put a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Officer Duquesne?" asked a man, whom Eric could only assume was the man they were looking for.

Eric snatched his hand away quickly as Calleigh attacked this case.

That woman had no right to slap Calleigh. Sure, she was upset, after all, her husband had just died. But didn't that woman see how upset Calleigh was? The man had fallen off her hand, on her watch.

And to add insult to injury, the woman struck Calleigh across the face. It made Eric so mad.

**A/N: Woo, another suckish week. I may edit this later, but I wanted to post this semi-on-time. So, yeah. I hope you liked it. Maybe next week will be better, though I say that every week… * rolls eyes * Please review! **


	5. Cheating Death

A/N: Slightly disappointing with the whole hardly-ever-being-in-the-same-room thing… again. But I liked the whole scene-about-the-flowers thing… that is why I decided to write about it. My question is, WHERE were her flowers at the end? Was anyone else expecting Eric to send Calleigh flowers? Anyway, this is Eric driving home and reflecting on the flower scene, among other things. Enjoy, and please REVIEW!

_"Girls like flowers," she told him, almost in a hinting kind of way. _

_They smiled one of those shared, silent conversations that were showing up more and more._

_"Girls like flowers," _echoed in Eric's head as he drove home to his stupid, empty apartment. Emphasis on the empty.

Maybe he should've sent _Calleigh _flowers. Anything to make her happy, make her smile like she had earlier when she first said it. To make his heart feel like it had at that moment.

_Concentrate, Eric, _came a voice in his head.

_On what? _He asked himself. _Driving? _

It seemed that the voice automatically said that when she came up in his thoughts, which was often. The words were probably due to the fact that it was difficult to focus on anything else when he was thinking about Calleigh.

_"Girls like flowers." _

Yeah, he might send her flowers.

A/N: Woo! Next week looks exciting. (Hey, Mila… E/C: "We should have a baby." "He wants kids, and she wants kids… they should have them together!" Lol.) Sorry about that, people-who-are-not-Mila. Inside jokes. Anywho… enough of my rambling. Did one of the clips from next week look like an E/C kiss, or do I just want more E/C so much I'm delusional? Again, anywho, tell me what you think about that and my (hopefully) lovely story in a review… I really enjoy those.


	6. Gone Baby Gone

_**A/N: Apparently, I **_**was **_**delusional. Mleh. I'm kinda angry with the writers…Grrr. Anyway; this may quite possibly be the longest chapter so far. If I feel like it. Calleigh and Eric's general thoughts on the disappearance of Sophie. Reappearance of Eric's imagined little girl from **_**Bombshell. **_**Please enjoy, and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

What kind of freaks take a baby? To _sell_? Calleigh didn't even want to comprehend that.

This case had worn her down physically and emotionally. She was dead tired, upset, and just all around drained. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep for as long as possible.

But, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the case. She couldn't remember being so affected by a case in a while. But losing the witness such a short time ago had brought so many emotions to the surface, emotions she couldn't ignore.

She had seen how Eric was effected by the case also. He had so much to bring emotions to the surface.

_Emotions that he poured out to his therapist, _she thought. _That I read. _

She sighed and turned over, wondering if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. After reading the therapist's note, she had been examining and reexamining her feelings for Eric.

And after the day, with being unable to sleep, it was a good time for some hard thinking.

* * *

Eric tossed and turned in his bed, knowing he couldn't even begin to imagine how the family felt when their baby was taken. To lose a child, to never know if you would be able to see your daughter again…

As he thought about how much it would hurt, he saw, in his mind again, the image of the little girl with the dark skin, dark hair, and those sometimes blue, sometimes green eyes.

After he had been shot, he had done some hard thinking about his future. He realized that he wouldn't be the carefree bachelor who jumped from woman to woman forever. He had thoughts about settling down, starting a family. He had thoughts about Calleigh.

But, now, there was more. He kept envisioning the little girl, _his _little girl. And he had come to the conclusion that he wanted someone to call him "Daddy".

* * *

_**A/N: I said I was going to keep this strictly canon, and not assume much. The only thing I assumed was that Eric is in love with Calleigh, which makes sense based on the whole "settling down" thing. But, I assumed, for my story's sake, that Eric wants to be a Daddy. And going with the whole "settling down" thing, I believe it is a safe assumption. Anyway, it appears next week Calleigh gets put into some sort of danger. But, based on the pattern the season has followed so far, I'm not anticipating anything. I'm not even going to bother to stay up and watch it. I'll wait until Tuesday. Of course, just watch something amazing happen and Mila being all, "OMG"…So, thoughts on that? This week? My story? I enjoy your feedback and contributions and promise to reply **__**:)**_


	7. Power Trip

**A/N: I can't believe this is two weeks late. I'm so, so sorry. I can't even apologize enough. Sadly, though, this was another E/C-less episode. But, as always, I did the best I could. **

* * *

Fighting with Calleigh was always the last thing that Eric wanted to do, regardless of who was right. He hated having her mad with him; hated being frustrated with her.

He liked to see her smile, and to smile back. Usually they could make each other laugh. That's what he wanted all the time, not the edginess that had been going around this case.

Calleigh had seemed even more on edge after the fight. This worried Eric. He missed her bright, sunny smile.

* * *

_How would you feel if you stared a murderer in the eyes and let him walk away? Could you sleep at night?_

Calleigh shivered involuntarily. No, she couldn't sleep. Not after the elevator thing with Reggie. Not after watching him walk away to kill that girl.

She had lied to Valera. She was more than just edgy.

Eric had been right, in a way. Reggie _was _a murderer.

Of all the people in the world, she hated fighting with Eric the most. It made her feel bad, especially because he was right, and she had told him he wasn't.

_"Reggie killed himself," Horatio informed her._

Calleigh shivered again.

* * *

**A/N: Again, suckish. I'm sorry. So, The DeLuca Motel. Stayed up for that one, because last time we learned more about Eric, we got that he wanted to settle down with Cal. It was ah-mazing. So, to make it up to you for posting this chapter so late, that one will be up, like, now. Two chapters in one day, as a special treat.**


	8. The DeLuca Motel

**A/N: This one was definitely worth staying up for. I loved it. And, there was actually a good E/C moment for the first time in a while. So, this week, I actually had something to work with. Yayyy! **

Calleigh was worried about Eric. He was staying in that piece-of-crap motel, and he was in danger.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

Didn't he know he could trust her with anything? Didn't he usually? _She _would've told _him._

_I was wondering how long it would take before you asked._

Of course she would ask, he knew that.

_Does it have something to do with your family?_

It was a cry for him to tell her what was going on.

_I'm just trying to figure things out._

He knew she was worried about him, and he didn't want to worry her further. He didn't want to have to tell her that his past was a lie, that he didn't know who he was. He was afraid she'd be in danger, too, if she knew the truth.

_I just don't want you to get hurt._

She wished he would've told her, would've trusted her with this. He was in danger, and she was worried sick.

Eric wished Calleigh could know everything. He trusted her the most, even more than his own mother now. But, for now, it was safer for her not to know. He _would _tell her one day.

**A/N: That was a great moment. Mila and I were like, She Loves Him! Lol. It was so sweet. But, when Tripp was helping her into the air duct, all I could think was, Why Couldn't That Be Eric? Next week doesn't look too bad, but I probably won't stay up. Horatio will be fine- he'll save the day. Again. Blah. However, 7x14, "Smoke in Your CSI's" seems ah-mazing. You should totally look up the spoiler vid. **_**Ay. Dios. Mio. **_**If you want to talk about this fantastic show, please PM me. I've been looking for someone to talk to. **


	9. Head Case

**A/N: I was quite upset by this. It was pretty ah-mazing, though, to have a very, very, very, real, actual E/C moment. I liked it… I like that he knows now, and she hasn't like, denied it or forgotten or whatever. But he let her walk away… I wanted to Ninja Kick him to the **_**Luna**__**. **_**I was all, dude! What's your problem??? Weren't you?**

Three words. Eight letters. It should not have been difficult. He could have said it in Spanish, and then it would have only been two words and five letters. But, instead, he chose to let her walk away. He immediately regretted it.

What was going to happen to him now? Eric paced across his hotel room, deep in thought. He did appreciate Calleigh's friendship more than anything. She meant the world to him. But he also wanted to be more than just friends. He loved her.

What if she didn't want to be more than friends? After all, they had been just friends for almost ten years now. Would she want to change that now?

_I'm so confused, _she had said. _What do you want, Eric? Until you tell me, until you say it out loud, I'm not sure you believe it yourself. Do you know what I'm saying? _

_I do, _he had whispered to himself, after she walked away. Fail. He just had to say it. She obviously knew it. She wanted him to say it. So why couldn't he? Why was he such a loser?

_You screwed up big time, Eric. _

Oh, God. What the heck was going on? Calleigh was _so _confused. She had read Eric's file, and he knew that. She knew that he knew that she knew. She tried to subtly tell him that she wanted the same thing he wanted. She just wanted to hear it from him, make sure this reality was true, before she went running into his arms. And he couldn't say it. Or wouldn't. One of the two.

She wanted to scream. She just… she just wanted to hear those three little words, or something similar. Every girl wanted to hear that. She wanted to hear some confirmation that this was all real. She had wanted him to call her back as she walked away. And he'd let her go. He'd let her walk away.

What did he want?

A/N: It was very funnn to write this after the hiatus, no matter how upset I became. I realize there is no chapter for the last episode before the hiatus. I apologize. I simply never watched this episode. As always, if you'd like to discuss anything with me, please review or PM me. Please just review in general, lol.


	10. And They're Offed

**A/N: I was quite spazzz-y during this episode. I loved Eric, and was very upset with Calleigh. I cannot wait until the next new episode. Hopefully they will both be not stupid at the same time. Imagine that! **

The truffles were a good idea, were they not? She would know exactly who they were from. After all, or, at least as far as he knew, he was the only one she had told that they were her favorite. He wanted badly to give them to her in person, see her face, but this would have to do.

He also wished she would have picked up her phone. He wondered where she was, and then figured it wasn't a big deal. If she wanted to be with him, she would still be at the lab. Calleigh could do whatever she wanted.

Eric thought back to the past few days, and how he had failed in telling her how he felt. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, regardless of how well he knew it, how well he felt it. Maybe the truffles would give her a good hint, even though she already knew. He was finally saying something.

The horseback riding felt great. She hadn't been on a horse in a long time, and it was something she greatly enjoyed. This was a great horse, and Terrance was a nice man. So why did she feel that little bit of guilt?

_Because you stood Eric up, practically, and now you're with another guy._

Maybe Eric would be jealous. Maybe he'd finally say something, do something. She tried to reason with herself, make the guilt go away. It did, some, as she galloped on the beautiful animal.

And then, she checked her cell. Eric had called, probably looking for her. She had left awfully sudden, with no reason. The nagging guilt came back. She considered calling him, but… she'd see him tomorrow.

**A/N: I am so ready for 7x14! Lol. I hope Calleigh felt this way. She should feel guilty. I was quite angry with her. I wonder what she was thinking when she checked her phone, maybe listened to a voicemail if he left one, maybe called him back… What she was thinking when she found the truffles. I'd love to write that, but I am deathly afraid to assume (ooh, Mila, Irrational Fears List!). I can always do a separate fic… lol. I cannot wait for 7x14!! Please review! **


End file.
